The Bloody Rose
by battlebornxx
Summary: What happens when Eli writes a disturbing play and presents it to Fiona? Is the play just too familiar with darker sides to it?
1. Clare's Favorite Flower

Eli walked up to Fiona smiling brightly at her. His new best friend, at least there was some happiness in his dull life. Fiona pretty much skipped to Eli with a smile also on her face. "This is it." Eli said with his eyebrows halfway up while cocking his head up a little. Fiona slowly took the stack of papers from Eli's hands. "Eli," She said with a smile of concern. "What? What is this? This has to be at least 400 pages…" Fiona chuckled with no sense of humor, shocked at the effort Eli put into his work.

"Read it! It's the, most brilliant piece I've ever written!"

"Eli, how long did it take you to write this?"

"I started around last Sunday and finished it last night."

"I am, very shocked, but very proud of you, Eli."

"Thank you, Fiona. You're going to love it!"

As Fiona walked into her apartment, she laid Eli's play down gently on her desk. Fiona couldn't wait to read it, knowing how talented Eli is. When she sat her book bag down beside her bed, she sat down at her desk. Fiona took a deep breath, and started reading the first page. The play was called _The Bloody Rose_, which made it sound like it was going to be a sad, dark, thriller of some sort. She flipped the next page and read the introduction. Wonderful, so far.

Fiona stacked all 400 pages together as she just finished reading Eli's play. It was, too well written. It scared Fiona so much she was shaking a little. The play was about a young man falling in love with a young woman. Named Clarisse and Noah, both the age of sixteen and seventeen. The story had Fiona smiling at the sweet gestures Noah did for Clarisse, how much he loved her, how he always called her _His Rose _because that was her favorite flower. Even as Fiona was reading, she could actually feel the love and the passion Noah had for Clarisse. About when she reached page 320, the story became a dark and chilling story.

The fairy tale ended with a bang. It was discovered that Noah was jealous of one of Clarisse's friends that was also a young man. Noah went ballistic, and started to beat up Clarisse's friend, Mark. Clarisse tried to break the man she loved and one of her close friends apart, but it was too late. Mark was physically damaged badly, while Noah was covered in his blood. Noah took Clarisse to his home, and tried to have sex with her. But she wouldn't give in, so Noah raped her out of his strong fierce side of their love.

As Clarisse tried to run away, Noah captured her. He stabbed her in the heart, right where she hurt him the most apparently. As Clarisse laid on the ground, Noah drank her blood. So they could always be together as one. Noah then stabbed himself, and died next to Clarisse holding her hand. Fiona thought it was too deep and dark for a school play. It sounded so familiar too, Eli has been going through a hard time. Should she show this to an adult, a teacher? No, she would just confront Eli about this. But first, she had to inform Clare. This was serious, was he actually thinking about doing this to Clare?

Fiona picked up her cell phone and punched in Clare's number. "Hello?" Clare answered in her usual sweet voice. "Yes? Clare, this is Fiona! Would you mind if I could tell you something about Eli?" There was a silent pause over the phone. "Sure." Clare said sounding nervous.

"Clare, Eli wrote a play…"

"And?""It was, very disturbing. Mentally disturbing."

"How so?"

"It's about a couple named Clarisse and Noah. They are madly in love, and he calls her _My Rose_ because that's her favorite flower. But then, oh the ending is so horrible!"

"My favorite flower is a rose…Eli use to call me his rose…"

"Oh, Clare! He rapes and kills her in the end! Drinks her blood so they could become a whole! Then he stabs himself, and holds your..I mean Clarisse's hand!"

"And you think, this is based on me and Eli's past?"

"Yes. I don't mean to sound nosey, but what was the boy who liked you? Who said that he was save and committed to god now?"

"Fiona, you're not being nosey at all. Thank you so much for telling me. And it was Mark Fitzgerald."

Fiona became silent as she stared at the small print of _Mark _in Eli's play. "Clare, do you mind if you can stop by my apartment so we can examine this play together?" Clare agreed immediately and hung up the phone. When Clare arrived at Fiona's apartment, they both walked quickly to her room. Clare took off her denim jacket, and laid her purse down on Fiona's bed. "You can sit down at my desk," Fiona said pulling out her small chair. "I highlighted the most disturbing or well written text in the play."

Clare sat down and began reading the highlighted text in her ex boyfriend's play.

At some parts Clare smiled, as tears came to her eyes. As if Eli was recreating the memories for someone else to play the characters for them. This made Clare realize how much she missed Eli, how she missed his soft kisses and hugs. Clare tried to block out the memories, but it was impossible if she was reading this play. Clare reached the most disturbing part of the book. She started to shake as she read it.

_-Noah grabs Clarisse and slams her against the wall. He takes out a plastic knife and holds it against her throat-_

_Noah- "Oh, my Clarisse. This shouldn't have ended this way."_

_-Noah tightens his grip on her as she crys-_

_Noah- "I love you. That's why you have to die."_

_Clarisse- "NOAH! LET ME GO!"_

_Noah- "You don't get it do you? I know what you've been doing with Mark."_

_Clarisse- "Noah, I haven't done anything at all with Mark."Noah- "YOU LIE! YOU LIE AND LIE TO ME!"_

_Clarisse- "IF YOU KILL ME SOMEONE WILL FIND YOU! THE DOOR IS AJAR, PEOPLE WILL HEAR MY SCREAMS, MAYBE EVEN YOUR OWN SCREAMS!"_

_Noah- "Yes, oh yes, they will find us. Our two bodies lying on thy floor."_

_Clarisse- "You already raped me, Noah…Please…I love you…"Noah- "I love you too," *Noah stabs her while saying my beautiful rose with each stab.*_

_Clarisse- *Falls to the ground*_

Clare scooted the page away from her quickly, terrified of the text Eli has written. "Fiona," Clare said in a motionless, teary way. "Do you mind if I take Elijah's story so I can show this masterpiece of his tomorrow morning?" Fiona could see the tears strolling down Clare's cheeks. She tried not to show as much emotion as she could, Fiona could tell. "Yes, Clare. Just make sure you return it to me or Eli." Clare slung on her denim jacket, picked up her pierce, and held Eli's story against her chest. "Thank you for your time." Clare said with no expression as the tears flooded down her face.

Clare raced home, starting to cry harder and harder with each footstep she took. Would Eli really harm Clare like this? No, no he wouldn't. Or would he? As Clare reached her doorstep, she raced up the stairs and up to her room. She locked the door immediately. She snapped out her cell phone, calling Eli. "Hello?" Eli said, sounding tired in a husky voice. "Meet me outside the school on the steps tomorrow morning." Clare said through her teeth, trying not to cry. "Clare?" Eli said in a confusing manner. Clare hung up and tossed the phone as it landed on her bing bag.


	2. I'm Falling To Pieces

The next day Clare was filled with anxiety about her little meeting with Eli in front of the school. Eli was waiting for her, looking as if he had a little hope in his eyes. When Clare's eyes shot about him, she walked towards him. He stood up in wonderment to see Clare, _his _Clare. "Hello, Clare Edwards." Eli said smiling a little at the awkward situation. Clare flashed eyes of fury at him, which made Eli look a little confused. "Clare, is something wrong?" He asked gently touching her arm. Clare stepped away quickly, "Are you mentally violent, Eli?"

The question caught Eli off guard, which made his concern turn into a frown. "Clare, what the hell do you want?" He said with anger in her voice, his eyes, and even his soul. Clare's eyes grew softer, it was as if she shrunk down into a little child. Clare didn't say anything, but pull out Eli's play from her bag. "Where did you get that?" Eli hissed at Clare, trying to snatch it away from her. But Clare wouldn't let him, she hugged it tightly against her body. "I read it, Eli! All of it! It doesn't matter where I got it! This is a sick and disturbing romance!"

Eli smirked, "A sick and disturbing high school romance gone wrong," Eli watched Clare's face build up in anger, having a pleasure of getting her back. "Sounds familiar?" That was it for Clare Edwards. She flung the pages of his 400 page play. The wind scattered the papers around everywhere. Clare started flinging her fists at Eli, as hard as she possibly could try. "That story was about me!" She said while trying to hurt Eli. "You would RAPE me? IS THAT HOW CRAZY YOU ARE, ELI?" Clare's fists started to hurt Eli's chest.

Eli tried to catch a hold of Clare's small little fists. When he finally did, he moved her close to him. "Clare," Eli said as he tried to swallow an imaginary lump in his throat. "I would never, ever hurt you." Eli easily and slowly put her face between his two big hands. Clare was crying, not knowing of what to do or how to feel. Her big blue eyes looking up at Eli, her only love. Eli shook his head, "I would never take a chance of raping you either."

Clare pushed him away from her, and backed away slowly. "Don't come near me," Clare said pointing her index finger to Eli. Eli's heart dropped, with his heart in his eyes he looked like a little puppy dog. Clare's eyes softened when she saw his eyes, but made herself walk away. Eli stood there, with all his writing scattered everywhere. Chills on his spine, knowing he wasn't on his medication when we wrote that story. Then, Eli felt a small poke on his shoulder. He turned around and faced Imogene Moreno, apparently one of his new friends.

Imogene smiled a stiff smile, as if it was fake. "There's only one possible way to get rid of Clare," She said moving closer to Eli, making him smell her mint flavored breath. "To remove that bitch from your mind, your memories, even your heart…" Imogene began to circle around him, which made Eli shiver. He wanted to cry, he wanted to go home and never see anyone again. Eli felt a bag of something get shoved into his front pocket. "Enjoy." Imogene said before she skipped off.

Eli became confused, as he took the bag out of his pocket, his eyes became wide. Marijuana, Imogene just gave him Marijuana. Would it make him forget about Clare? And maybe if he's lucky, about Imogene too? Eli put the drug back in his pocket, praying that no one would realize the worse decision of Eli's life was about to become worse.

When Clare got home, she heard moaning come from her Mom's room. "Mom?" She yelled. The moaning grew loader, screaming then. Clare rushed upstairs to her Mom's room. She flung open the door, and gasped at what she saw. Her mother and an unknown man in her bed. They were both naked, intertwined with each other. "MOTHER!" Clare screamed, as Clare's mom shot up from the bed covering her private parts. The man seemed to be embarrassed. "Clare!" The mom said blushing. "Go to your room!" Clare was furious, she stepped in the middle of the room.

"YOU SAID IF YOU EVER SLEPT WITH ANYONE YOU WEREN'T MARRIED TO, YOU WOULD BE CONDEMNED TO HELL! YOU TAUGHT ME TO NOT HAVE SEX UNTIL I'M MARRIED! MOTHER, THIS IS THE FIFTH MAN YOU HAD HOME IN A WEEK! YOU'RE A WHORE NOW, AREN'T YOU? I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! I AM NEVER, EVER GOING TO TREAT MY CHILDREN THE WAY YOU ARE TO ME RIGHT NOW!"

"I FEEL LIKE AN IDIOT FOR LISTENING TO YOU ABOUT BOYS ALL THESE YEARS! YOU BROKE DADDY'S HEART! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! DAMN YOU TO HELL, MOMMA! DAMN YOU AND YOUR LOVER TO HELL IN THE PITS OF FIRE ONTO THE SLAVES OF SATAN!" Clare left slamming the door, leaving her Mother and her lover speechless. Clare ran towards the kitchen, grabbing a knife.

Slowly, she cut a straight line across her wrist, then on the other. She slowly slid down the wall, with blood slowly pouring out of the two cuts on both of her wrists. Clare finally realized what she did was wrong, she glanced at her wrists and panicked. She wetted a warm washcloth and put it on the left wrist, which hurt the most. With her free hand, she picked up the phone to call Alli. "Hello?" Alli said in her usual sweet voice.

"Alli, it's Clare. Do you mind if I stay at your place for a while?"

"Of course, Me and Sav will pick you up right away. Is it your mom?"

"Yes. I caught her having sex with another man."

"Whoa, whore alert! No offense or anything."

"Alli, I understand. At lease you made me smile a little."

"Okay, Clare Bear! Sav and I will be there in a jiffy!"

Alli hung up, and Clare shut her phone. Clare easily wrapped a huge bandage around both of her wrists. Then, she ran upstairs to her room to pack some clothes. "Where are you going?" Miss. Edwards said crossing her arms. She was drunk, you could tell. "Anywhere but near you." Clare hissed at her, while watching her Mom fumble around and not effecting her the least bit. Alli and Sav finally arrived, and made Clare feel safer. Clare quickly got in the back seat of the car, loading her bags of clothes beside her.

"You alright, Clare Bear?" Sav said as he started driving. Clare nodded at him with a smile, feeling welcome into their home. Sav was the big brother Clare never had, he was always there for her. When Alli and her where in Elementary School and Middle School, they use to play tricks on each other. They always wrestled together, getting into fights just like brother and sisters do. Alli and Clare were going to miss Sav next year, because he was on his way to collage. Clare knew Alli and Sav since she was in the second grade.

Alli looked back at Clare with a smile on her face, and then glanced at her wrists. She looked as if she pitied Clare, but didn't say anything but just held her hand.

As they reached the Bhandari house hold, Clare was biting her nails nervously. Nothing right was going on in her life at the moment. She missed Eli, she missed her parents together and in love, she missed Darcy. Bringing up Darcy in her mind all the sudden made her furious how she wasn't there to support Clare in any way at all. Maybe one phone call to Clare was all, but Darcy didn't care about their parent's sexual and love life. Clare did, she missed seeing them embracing.

Clare smiled thinking back, to when Darcy and her where very small. They use to hide behind the corner of the kitchen, watching their parents embrace and cover each other's faces is small, soft, kisses. Giggles filled that corner of the room, making Darcy and Clare's parents laugh and tell them to go back to their beds. Sometimes Clare stayed behind and watched her father whisper sweet love words into her ears, while holding her as if he never wanted to let go.

Her face always turned faintly pink as she thought as if she shouldn't be here during their private time. But Clare was curious, and she knew one thing for sure. Clare wanted a love like her Mother and Father, what she thought of as an everlasting, passionate love. She couldn't see _how_ they could get a divorce. Whenever they were apart, it looked as if they couldn't go on without one another. It was one of the greatest, and strongest love Clare has ever seen. Until one day, her Mother looked as if she was…empty inside. She kicked out Clare's father, and told him to never come back.

Clare shook her head and got out of Sav's little car. Sav opened the trunk, and took out Clare's bags as she walked with Alli into their nice and cozy house. "You can sleep in the nicest guest room we've got, Miss. Clare!" Alli said pulling her very best friend into a tight hug. "I'm here for you, babe. Just like you were for me." Clare hugged back tightly at her words, being thankful she had friends like Sav and Alli. Clare looked up at the sky, and prayed to god that her life would get better in any possible way.


End file.
